The Higurashi Curse
by DWblot
Summary: Kagome is one of the last remaining descendants of the powerful House of Higurashi.And she carries a curse that could end the world.Inuyasha's betrayal has cut her deep.Will an arranged mating with the cold inutaiyouki,Sesshoumaru help her heal or destroy
1. The proposal

**Dedicated to Patti, ****Thatharswy **

**and a special dedication to Captain Joel.S.R.C.**

**now in the Garden of the Lord.**

**I still miss you. **

**My very first SessxKag fic...Please review and tell me what you think?? **

**History has a way**

****

****

"Marry me, Kagome" Inuyasha said desperately as he clasped a shocked girl's hand tightly. "Please. I need you to marry me"

Kagome Higurashi was one of the last remaining descendants of the powerful House of Higurashi that had controlled the Southern Lands for as long as anyone could remember. While much of their power was centred on the use of miko healing energy that they posessed in such abundance, an equally large part of it also came from the influence of their youkai and human history.

The House of Higurashi was the only one of its kind in existence- a fusion of youkai and miko strength that had been created as a result of the legendary Last Wish of Midoriko, their ancestor.

With war upon war between the youkai, the humans and the members of the Holy Shrines-mikos, houshis and free monks, plaguing the lands and laying waste to what had once been a fairly peaceful countryside, Midoriko Komarashi, the most powerful miko at the time who had been one of the few to have sought peace instead of power, had taken matters into her own hands.

She, and a selected band of trusted youkai, humans and younger mikos had embarked upon a quest for the Shikon no tama. The Jewel of Infinite Power.

Many had remarked upon the madness of the mission and even more had proclaimed that none would return alive. But five months after her undertaking, Midoriko and all her followers, save for one, had defied them with a triumphant return.

A temporary truce had been called and an assembly had been held by the Youkai Council and the members of the Holy Shrine of Tempeda, the ruling shrine of that era.

Those who had witnessed the event, the ceremony of the Selfless Wish and the three day celebrations that followed swore that they had never seen such a sight in their lives.

Midoriko had proceeded to sacrifice her soul to burn for the Light of the Shikon. The eternal fiery pink flame that set alight the otherwise rather gaudy looking jewel and gave it the power to grant a selfless wish.

Her wish had been for peace between the races.

The jewel had chosen to grant the wish in a way none of them could ever have expected.

The Higuno-Hatamishi Clan of Inu youkai had been the foremost youkai clan of that era. They had also, surprisingly, been tending towards peaceful resolutions of the conflicts between the feuding powers.

Even as the crowds had watched, with bated breaths, for the Shikon to work its magic, the leader of the Higuno-Hatamishi Clan, Higuno Koto, had collapsed soundlessly.

Almost instantaneously, a sparkling blue light had emerged from his chest and had proceeded to wrap itself around the glowing pink Shikon, resulting in a dazzling display of power that flashed and pulsated furiously before taking the shape of an arrow that had hurled itself at a beautiful young human woman who had been standing by her family.

Nine months later the woman had given birth to the Holy Lotus and the Holy Bell- the first Higu-rashi babies.

The exotic beauty, unquenchable curiosity and feral passion of a female inu youkai.

The power and mental strength of the mikos and free monks.

The gentle and ever forgiving nature of an onna.

The first Higurashi baby, as she came to be called, had all of these.

Named Aoi Higurashi by the Higuno Hatamashi Clan who had taken over her care, she had enraptured every member of the Clan and beyond with her merry laugh and beguilling ways.

The occupants of the House of Higuno Hatamashi had been willing slaves to the blessed angel with blue green eyes that flashed like the ocean on a sunny day, tiny raven curls and cherubic pink lips.

The arrogance, loyalty and overwhelming power of a male inu taiyouki.

The wisdom and healing powers of the mikos and free monks.

The dedication and kindness of a good man.

The second Higurashi baby, as he came to be called, could have commanded an army of devoted followers by the time he could sneeze.

Named Juromaru Higurashi by the widow of Higuno Koto, the boy had been as adept as his sister when it came to enslaving the populace with his hazel-grey eyes, dark hair and sharp features.

As Kagome's grandfather had explained to her, no one quite knew why the wars had stopped soon after news of the onna's pregnancy was made known.

But the introduction of the Higurashi babies to youkai, miko and human soceity had, from all existing accounts, taken the feudal era by storm.

Never before had a mating between the three races proved successful.

Youkai poison mutilated miko and human wombs and the bodies of female youkai impregnated by the free monks or men seemed to be unable to cater to the needs of any baby that was not a youkai. Miscarriages and stillborn babies were the results of the few cases observed.

The birth of a hanyou only ever occurred when the inuyoukai's supply of poison was on an all time low. Or when the female was claimed as a mate, thus rendering her immune to the poison. However, few youkai wished for an onna as a mate and hanyous were generally looked down upon.

The holy power of the mikos and free monks rebelled against youkai blood and suffocated inside a human womb while human males simply could not manage to impregnate the mikos.

The birth of the Higurashi twins had changed everything.

Over the ages, the House of Higurashi grew steadily in power and influence. Though its influence stretched in all directions, its stronghold remained the Southern Lands, leaving the Western Lands to the inu youkai, the Northern plains to the ookami and the Eastern to the kisune power.

However, the downside was the trickling Higurashi births. Try as they might, the mikos and youkais who mated with those born of the House of Higurashi barely bore enough children to father a new generation.

Kagome was one of the last few remaining Higurashis of her time.

And Inuyasha had just asked her to marry him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoO**

**Review, please???**


	2. Kikyou?

**A/N: I'm back! Thankx for the reviews!**

**cancerchick16**

**Sesshie**

**LaChicaBoricua**

**Hannah Riddle**

**sango92**

**Inuyashagrl14**

**and**

**DarkEra'Ssnow!!**

**Here's the next chapter! Review, please??**

**Kikyou?**

A stunned Kagome Higurashi mouthed soundlessly as her best friend and long time crush continued to look at her with the most beseeching eyes she had ever seen.

"I..Inu chan?" She finally stammered, blushing fuschia as his hold on her hand tightened.

"Kagome.." He whispered. "I need you, I've always… damn it Kagome! You know how I feel!!"

Kagome began to cry softly. She could hardly speak for happiness. Inuyasha loved her!! He wanted her. He needed her and he wanted to marry her!

Kagome had been in love with Inuyasha for what seemed like ever. The grumpy little silvery white haired hanyou who had declared that he found her to be an idiotic little wench who couldn't take care of herself after helping her out of the muddy pond she had fallen into on her 9th birthday. The smirking teenager who just couldn't make friends by himself. The tall handsome hanyou in his favourite fire rat haori who stood in front of her. It seemed to Kagome that the world was right. Just for once, everything was perfect.

"You need to marry me, Kagome." Inuyasha was saying frantically. "You're the only one…."

"The only one?" Kagome repeated, a beautific smile spreading over her face. "Oh! Inuyasha! I .."

" who understands that I love Kikyou." Inuyasha cut through her little rapturous outburst with one of his own.

The smile on Kagome's face froze as Inuyasha ploughed on desperately.

"I love Kikyou, Kagome! You know I do. But just coz she's a human, father won't let me mate her."

Kagome clenched her hands silently as the words slowly began to sink into her.

Odd phrases and words washed over her.

_**(A/N—EVERYTHING IN BOLD STARTING FROM HERE will refer to INUYASHA'S WORDS)**_

"**You understand, don't you?"**

"**Kikyou says she'll..well, she hasn't said anything, exactly. But I just know she loves me."**

"**I need some time to get her to agree, you know? And I need to stop that bastard Onigumo from sniffing round her anyway."**

"**But dad wants me married, if not mated, right away"**

"Kikyou.."

"**You and I could pull it off"**

"**I figured, when we're married..Not mated, of course, I can't mate you…I could get Kikyou here."**

"**She could live with us "**

"**And then, when she sees how great all this is, she'll mate with me"**

"**And then we can, you know, part ways."**

"**I'll tell father we couldn't work things out and that you wanna mate with someone else anyway."**

"**He'll grouch for a while. But then he'll probably be all sympathetic towards me and he'll let me mate Kikyou. I figured, if he does, Kikyou and I can just continue to live here, you know?"**

"**I think Kikyou'd like to be a miko too. So if you could just give her some of your powers, that'd be great, yeah?"**

"**And then, maybe, our heir'd be a Higurashi too. And its not like you're gonna mate with anyone. So that'd solve all our problems, right? You don't need to mate and have a kid. Kikyou and I'll take care of that."**

"**Its only coz of some goddamned jewel that father thinks you're better anyway.Kikyou's really beautiful. And she's ..she's just great, you know? She's perfect for me."**

"Inuyasha.."

"**And she's really strong, you know?"**

"Inuyasha………."

"**She's a great archer too, you know? Maybe better than you…"**

"_Inuyasha!!!"_

The hanyou looked rather perplexed. He had hardly ever heard Kagome sound so furious, so desperate, so….unhappy..why was she crying?

**(A/N THE BOLD MARKINGS END HERE)**

"**Who the hell do you think you are?" **Kagome whispered.

"**You want me to give up my right as a Higurashi. You assume I won't mate with anyone just because I haven't found the person I'm looking for and you have the audacity to think I'll allow a child who is not a true Higurashi to claim my place?"**

Inuyasha's eyes were narrowing now.

He began to snarl when Kagome cut through it with a vicious snarl of her own.

"**How dare you think I'd betray my people like that?"**

Inuyasha snarled now.

"You selfish fucking bitch!" He shouted. "I can't believe you're that selfish!"

"Selfish?" Kagome cried.

"Me? Have you looked in the mirror today, Inuayasha? The only selfish bastard in this place is you! I'd never ask you to betray your people so I could be unfaithful! I'd never ask you to sacrifice yourself! I'd never ask you to .."

She crumpled to the floor as tears wrecked her body.

"Go away, Inuyasha." She sobbed. "I never want to see you again."

The fuming hanyou leaned over her form and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"**Listen here, you bitch! I'll… Bloody hell!!"**

He gasped as Kagome's miko barrier threw him away with all the force of a raging berserk bull youkai.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to so much as look at Inuyasha's form. With a last broken sob, she fled; her long hair flaming behind her as she ran to her rooms.


End file.
